


What My Secrets Are

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Party, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: “Does it bother you?”Julie tilted her head and furrowed her brow. “Does what bother me?”Dimity rocked back and forth on her heels slightly. “That you can’t tell them the truth about me? About Mildred?”ORDimity attends a party with Julie.





	What My Secrets Are

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to thosetigerseyes for giving this a look over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Title from Mary Lambert's "Secrets"

Dimity whispered a quick warming spell over her hands as she walked into the night air. The balcony was small and she was glad to see she was the only one there. She looked up into the clear sky and sighed. Julie’s colleagues were pretty entertaining. The party had been a lot more fun than Dimity expected but there was something odd about it all. An uneasiness she couldn’t quite name.

“Gone off my mates so soon?”

Dimity smiled as she turned to see Julie step out onto the balcony. Her hair was pinned with a few tendrils left out to frame her face. She pulled the small shawl she wore more firmly around her shoulders and shivered a little.

Dimity took off her suit jacket and placed it around Julie’s shoulders. “Here.”

Julie beamed and pulled the jacket tighter. “Thank you. Now are you going to tell me what had you run off?”

Dimity shook her head. “I didn’t run off.” She paused and stuck her hands in her pockets. “Just needed a moment.”

Julie nodded. “Do you need me to leave or--

“Does it bother you?”

Julie tilted her head and furrowed her brow. “Does what bother me?”

Dimity rocked back and forth on her heels slightly. “That you can’t tell them the truth about me? About Mildred?”

Julie shrugged. “Not really. I haven’t needed to lie much. Millie does attend the school where you teach and that is how we met.”

Dimity considered her a moment. “It must be hard though. Thinking up ways to not slip up.”

Julie bit her lip. “Should I have waited for this?”

Dimity knitted her eyebrows. “Waited for what?”

Julie gestured toward the party inside. “The whole meet my friends and coworkers? I know it’s overwhelming in any circumstance but I didn’t want--”

Dimity shook her head as she took Julie’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s all right. I just,” she sighed and looked back toward the sky. How could she put it? “I don’t want you having to go to more trouble than necessary.”

Julie threaded her fingers through Dimity’s and stepped a little closer. “What are you talking about?”

Dimity bit her lip and turned back to Julie. “Being with me means not telling other people who I really am. What I really am. You live in a world that thinks I’m a thing of fairytales. I can’t ask—“

“Hold on you,” said Julie as she crossed her arms and moved to stand in front of Dimity. Dimity straightened at her stance and felt a small wave of fear at her tone. Her “scary mum voice” Mildred once called it. Julie stared up at her. “I decide what can and can’t be asked of me. In case you hadn’t noticed, I quite fancy you and I don’t care what other people think.”

Dimity sighed. “But we’re still new. What if—“

Julie shook her head. “It doesn’t change anything. I’ll keep whatever secrets you need me to. Because,” she softened and stepped closer, “you’re worth it, Dimity.”

Dimity scoffed. “Now you’re just being a flatterer.”

“No,” said Julie as she cupped one of Dimity’s cheeks. “I’m being serious. I like you and that includes the parts I can’t tell other people.”

Dimity leaned into her touch. “Thank you.”

Julie smiled as she leaned up to place a small kiss on Dimity’s lips. Dimity wound her hands around Julie’s waist as she kissed her back. Julie wrapped her hands behind Dimity’s neck, pulling her close before parting quickly.

“We should really go--”

Dimity gave her a sly smile. “I think I’m good right here.”

Julie laughed and Dimity’s heart leapt at the sound. “We have an empty flat where we can finish this later.”

Dimity sighed and gave her a quick kiss before she released her waist and stepped back. “Fine, you win.”

Julie winked and took Dimity’s hand. “Now you can watch me beat Jonathan at arm wrestling and collect enough money for Millie’s Christmas present.”

Dimity quirked an eyebrow and laughed, following Julie back inside.

  



End file.
